1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current type plasma display panel (DC-PDP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a DC-PDP having a simple structure, thereby being easily manufactured and reducing manufacturing costs, and a method of manufacturing the DC-PDP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) have recently replaced conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) as display devices. In a PDP, a discharge gas is sealed between two substrates, a plurality of discharge electrodes are provided between the two substrates, a discharge voltage is applied thereto, phosphor between the two substrates in a predetermined pattern is excited by ultraviolet (UV) light generated by the discharge gas in response to the discharge voltage, thereby displaying a desired image. PDPs are classified into direct current (DC) panels and alternating current (AC) panels according to discharge types.
The DC panels include discharge electrodes exposed to a discharge space. During operation of DC panels, a direct discharge occurs between the discharge electrodes, resulting in a discharge current. It is important to properly control the discharge current to operate the DC panels.
Therefore, conventional DC panels include resistances for limiting current to control the discharge current in each of a plurality of discharge cells forming discharge spaces. Thus, conventional DC panels require additional costs for manufacturing and arranging the resistances, and involve a high failure rate due to complex processes for manufacturing and arranging the resistances.